


Расколотые небеса (Shattered Skies)

by almost_chaotic_galaxy



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, manga chapters 350+, slight AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almost_chaotic_galaxy/pseuds/almost_chaotic_galaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Расколотые небеса - в душе и под ногами.<br/>Страшно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Расколотые небеса (Shattered Skies)

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик был написан на Летний Фестиваль 2014. Обязательное условие - присутствие в нем представителя расы квинси, глава-ключ - 047: "спиной к спине - расколотые небеса".  
> Количество слов: 915.
> 
> И нет, тут нет пейринга. Впрочем, если кто-то увидит преслэш, это его право.

У Куросаки Ичиго даже реацу рыжая. Взбалмошная, живая, мощная, подкупающая своей прямотой - и очень теплая. Согревающая.  
  
**это**  
  
Удивительно: ты можешь сколько угодно видеть, как его Гетсуга разносит тела пустых пачками, но все равно сохранится твердая уверенность, что для тебя этот всепожирающий рыжий - нити реацу у шинигами красные, а он все равно рыжий - вихрь будет верным и надежным союзником, если не осмелиться и не сказать правду. Другом.  
  
**очень**  
  
Иногда, причем вне зависимости от обстоятельств, если находиться рядом, кажется, что чужую реацу можно взять в руки и завернуться, словно в шерстяной плед. А еще хуже, когда стоишь совсем близко, спиной к спине против целой армии врагов - в такие моменты полная этого его упорного стремления защищать сила сворачивается вокруг плотным коконом, и хочется окончательно плюнуть на все запреты и просто сражаться _вместе_. Хочется? Если бы... Надо было тренировать толстокожесть. Давно уже делается.  
  
_**страшно**_  
  
Купол - о том, что это всего лишь купол, приходится себе все время напоминать - словно проткнули гигантской иглой. Это глупо, это ненормально, это попросту не имеет никаких оснований, но Урью старается ступать как можно мягче, потому что ему все время кажется, что небеса Лас Ночес вот-вот расколятся у него под ногами. Разум, у которого есть еще целая сотня невероятно важных вопросов, вместо из решений в красках рисует огромные черные трещины. Это все лишь искажение реацу, раз за разом говорит себе Урью, оно просто мешает думать, это все неправда, - но только картины его воображения бледнее, к сожалению, не становятся.  
Впрочем, гипотеза очень правдоподобна: накрывшее абсолютно все пространство над куполом над куполом и, возможно, весь мир жуткое, ужасающее духовное _давление_ , от которого в буквальном смысле невозможно сделать вдох - такое вполне может свести с ума кого угодно.  
  
**страшно**  
  
То, что сейчас происходит - за гранью понимания, за гранью воображения, за гранью всего, у чего вообще есть грань. Урью не хватает знаний, Урью не хватает слов, Урью не хватает мыслей, чтобы описать _все это_ , ему не хватает сил даже смотреть; его словно оглушили, и очень хочется протереть очки, потому что перед глазами все плывет, и  
  
**страшно, страшно, страшно**  
  
Ярко-красная - _не рыжая_ \- реацу везде: она заливается в уши, она топит в себе, и Урью знает, что захлебнется ею и погибнет от удушья, _если просто откроет рот..._  
  
**что ты такое?..**  
  
Куросаки Ичиго - это упертость барана, явно нездоровый оптимизм, уверенная улыбка и уникальное умение по-настоящему дружить. Куросаки Ичиго - это потрясающая способность не думать о последствиях, это ответственность за все на свете, это абсолютное "с высокой башни" на все существующие проблемы и запреты, это "квинси, шинигами - тебя реально это волнует?", это "господи, Куросаки, ну куда ты опять пошел, послушай меня хоть раз, голова твоя дурная!" и необходимость раз за разом пилить к черту на рога, ощущая себя единственным обладателем мозга на всю компанию, а потом снова сражаться против всего мира, снова спиной к спине - надо же, если подумать, он и сам уже привык - с друзьями, потому что иначе никак нельзя.  
  
**это — не Куросаки**  
  
От _чужих_ тяжелых шагов и от _чужой_ неподъемной реацу _крошится потолок-пол_ , глюки-трещины взрываются новыми ветками, чернотой застилая глаза, и Урью на мгновение чудится, что все они падают вниз, царапая куски голубой бесконечности с обломками облаков и соскребая с них каменную крошку. Внутри раскалывается что-то еще.  
Кажется, отчаяние им покажет вовсе не Куатро Эспада.  
  
**что ты такое?!**  
  
Пустой - тот, который враг - тонкий, хрупкий; кукла сломанная в чужих (не)умелых руках. Урью не может представить себе, кем надо быть, чтобы победить такую мощь - и наблюдает своими глазами.  
Сражаться с таким надо _вместе_.  
Вот только стрелы Эспаде - что есть, а что нет.  
  
**он бесполезен**  
  
Победить такого может _один_.  
  
**с _этим_ не спиной к спине**  
  
Расколотые небеса - в душе.  
  
**с этим _вместе_ вообще не сражаются**  
  
**стра**  
  
Он не успевает даже увидеть, как это произошло - просто Куросаки теперь стоит над противником, как над побежденным животным, а на рогах созревает красная вспышка серо.  
Просто Куросаки собирается его убить.  
  
**что?!**  
  
Несмотря на щит Иноуэ, взрыв опрокидывает Урью на спину, отдаваясь почти нестерпимой болью - _точно_ , ему оторвало руку, и явно есть внутренние повреждения, из-за этой реацу он _совсем забыл_.  
  
**больно**  
  
Надо встать.  
  
**как больно**  
  
Вот теперь "небо" точно упадет.  
  
**зачем?..**  
  
Чертова пыль: совершенно ничего не видно...  
  
**о, нет**  
  
На куполе стоит всего лишь одна фигура.  
  
**что это?..**  
  
Небрежным пинком Куросаки отбрасывает от себя примерно половину тела Куатры.  
  
**нет**  
  
Сонидо. Меч к чужому горлу.  
  
**НЕТ**  
  
Хьериньяку _сейчас_ \- подвиг космического масштаба, - реацу _не-_ Куросаки сопротивляется, словно Урью пытается прорваться сквозь толстенный слой дегтя. Надо обязательно успеть, потому что оставлять Куросаки с этим одного нельзя, потому что Куросаки вечно прет напролом, совсем не думая, и постоянно влипает из-за этого в неприятности, и его обязательно надо кому-то остановить - в конце концов, друзья для того и нужны, да?  
  
**Куросаки ведь не тронет своих друзей, правда?**  
  
У Куросаки кисть - тверде его меча, наверное, и холодная - просто обжигает. Руку отдергивать нельзя, сомневаться нельзя, показывать неуверенность нельзя. Все должно быть _как обычно_.  
\- Хватит, Куросаки, - **все в порядке, ничего страшного не происходит, просто _прекрати это сейчас_** , - ты победил в этой битве. Пусть он и враг... Но это не повод издеваться на его трупом.  
  
**не надо**  
  
\- Хватит... Куросаки...  
  
**не надо**  
  
\- Ты слышишь меня, Куросаки?!  
  
**пожалуйста**  
  
\- Если ты продолжишь... ты уже перестанешь быть человеком!  
  
**ПОЖАЛУЙСТА**  
  
\- КУРОСАКИ!!!  
  
**НЕ НАДО**  
  
\- Исида-кун!!  
  
**ААА БОЛЬНО БОЛЬНО ЧЁРТ КАК ЖЕ БОЛЬНО**  
  
Куросаки  
  
**нет**  
  
Монстр  
  
**НЕТ**  
  
Медленно  
  
**НЕТ**  
  
Поворачивается  
  
**НЕТ**  
  
Боль  
  
_**НЕТ**_  
  
Ужас  
  
_**НЕТ НЕТ НЕТ**_  
  
Отчаяние  
  
_**СМЕРТЬСМЕРТЬСМЕРТЬСМЕРТЬСМЕРТЬСМЕРТЬСМЕРТЬ**_  
  
  
На обломках расколотых небес стоит не-Куросаки Ичиго.  
  
_Один._


End file.
